Exploding Reminiscence
by Riri-chi
Summary: He thought it was going to be another normal birthday, right? Wrong. Rima wanted this birthday to be super interesting. And all Nagihiko could do was just play along. Rimahiko.


**Exploding Reminiscence**

_i'm breathing in, breathing out_

_ain't that what it's all about_

_..._

_nothing left to figure out_

* * *

><p><em>.:I miss your delicate touch...<em>

"Where are you?" he whispered.

He slowly slid down the rough surface of his apartment door as he sighed in sadness. Nagihiko closed his eyes for a moment as he held a piece of paper in the palm of his hands. Darkness consumed his sight as he tried his best to think of the possibilities of where she could be at this very moment. He wanted time to stop for a split second so he wouldn't have to worry but even reality couldn't change that.

He opened up his hazel eyes and stared back down at the letter as his eyes begun to scan the fine lettering.

_"If you want to find me, I'll leave a series of clues just for you. Your first clue is: I first laid my eyes upon you at this place."_

Nagihiko groaned and then slowly got up. Rima was playing a game with him on the most important day of his life. This was the day that he was brought into this world and the day that he took his first breath. His birthday.

"Okay, Rima-chan. I'll play your game but I'll definitely win." He smiled down at the paper before grabbing his brown jacket from the coat rack and heading out into the night.

.:_I miss your feminine voice..._

The signs of night were intruding its way in as the clouds darkened to a grey hue. A slight wind shifted as Nagihiko's jacket swayed along with it like a soft rhythm. Numerous people were walking the streets of Seiyo but Nagihiko didn't focus upon that at all.

Nagihiko walked slowly against the pavement as he studied the clue once more. His fingers tapped against the soft surface of the paper.

"It says that she first laid her eyes upon me at this mysterious place..." Nagihiko murmured.

He continued to walk as he passed by the local ramen shop. He stopped for a moment to see his friends, Utau and Kukai. Nagihiko smiled and walked up to the entrance before walking in.

"Yo, Fujisaki!" Kukai grinned as he slurped his ramen at the same time.

Utau looked over at Kukai and rolled her eyes before looking over at Nagihiko.

"Hello," she said.

Nagihiko nodded and he took a moment to look at both of his friends. Now that Nagihiko was twenty-five, as of today, he noticed how much his friends changed during the years. Kukai was a professional soccer player who constantly went back and forth from Japan to Brazil while Utau was still keeping her fame world-wide. Much to his knowledge, he was impressed with how much his friends have accomplished so far in life.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be with Mashiro?" Kukai set down his bowl and looked at the worried Fujisaki.

"I was, but she's decided to play a game with me." he set down the note upon the counter and Utau snatched it before Kukai could even read it. After reading the contents upon the note, she looked up at Nagihiko and smirked.

"You better hurry up and find her. You know how that girl is," Utau said before turning her attention back to her food.

Kukai sweat-dropped at Utau before turning towards the letter. He smiled at it and looked up at Nagihiko.

"This should be a piece of cake for you, Fujisaki! How could you not get this clue? Anyone would know it!" Kukai grinned.

"I'll try to figure it out, Souma-kun." Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko then smiled and waved in goodbye as he exited out of the shop. He turned his eyes towards the sky and sighed a little. He continued to walk down the pavement, watching the different stores. He passed by center of the shopping center and paused. A thought of him and Rima came into mind.

_I remember when Amu and I tried to get Rima to smile and laugh during Christmas. She hated me back then. Hate..._ Nagihiko's eyes widened in realization.

"Her eyes first laid upon me.. that has to mean when she first met me..." Nagihiko smirked at the letter before heading towards Seiyo Elementary.

Meanwhile, Utau flipped open her phone and smirked. "Be prepared soon, Rima." she said as she talked on the phone.

.:_I miss your cocky smiles..._

As the sky darkened a little more, Nagihiko headed towards Seiyo Elementary. It had been a while since he was last here and the sight of the school brought back so many good and bad memories. From the beginning of a school adventure to the end of graduation, Nagihiko enjoyed all of it.

He walked down the trail that headed towards the Royal Garden. His shoes clanked against the gravel as he passed by a familiar bench. Nagihiko stopped and sat down on the bench as he faced forward.

"This is where she patted my head..." Nagihiko chuckled. It was during that time before graduation where he and Rima were near this very bench. He recalled how Rima cheered him up with a pat on the head after sulking with the whole Nadeshiko problem.

He smiled and slowly got up to head inside the Royal Garden. As he opened the glass door, he walked in slowly and looked around. The garden hadn't changed one bit. It still had the usual greenery to it as the plants beautified the place with its radiance and the table was still in its same place.

Nagihiko carefully walked up the short step of stairs and sat down in his regular seat that he once sat in as Jack of the Guardians. This was the very same place that he first met Rima at, the first moment they laid their eyes upon each other. Upon looking around, Nagihiko noticed a letter placed perfectly in the center of the table. Softly, his slender fingers touched the letter and he opened it up.

_"So you've found the next clue. You're a clever one, Na-gi-hi-ko. But can you figure out this next clue? Your second clue is: I first demanded you to take me to this place. Hint: Treat. ;) Think you can solve this one, Nagihiko?"_

Nagihiko smiled and took the note into his hands as he got up. As he was walking, a slight chuckle emitted out from him.

"Rima-chan, you're so cute when you do stuff like this.." he smiled at the note before exiting out of the Royal Garden.

He walked slowly away from Seiyo Elementary and smiled. Slowly, he started to recall another memory of Rima and himself.

_"Or so you say.. but the truth is that you enjoy cross-dressing, don't you?" Rima said._

_Nagihiko cringed and sweat-dropped while Rhythm yelled out "Burned!"._

"_I'll keep your secret, but you might have to do me a few favors in return." she said while walking away slowly._

_Nagihiko continued to sweat-drop and said,"Like what?"_

_"Say, treating me to a parfait on our way home from school today?" Rima then turned as Nagihiko widened his eyes. _

_"No problem, right, Na-gi-hi-ko?" she smiled as he finally laughed._

He chuckled at the memory. Nagihiko remembered when the day when he took Rima out for a parfait. It was actually in middle school when Nagihiko had just returned from Europe once again after a year of dancing. They were just beginning the 8th grade and Nagihiko was super happy to be spending it with his friends. His relationship level with Rima was in the friends zone. So to bond more, Nagihiko asked out Rima for a parfait which clearly, even if she didn't show it, Rima was happy about it.

Nagihiko thought of the memory as one of his best middle school memories.

The wind picked up it's current for a bit so Nagihiko clutched onto his jacket for more warmth. A few moments later, he opened up the door to the parfait shop and walked in slowly. Shockingly, he came face to face with Amu and Ikuto.

"Well this is a rare sight to see," Nagihiko chuckled while Amu blushed slightly.

"Hi Nagihiko," Amu smiled. Nagihiko smiled back and nodded his head in a polite way.

"What brings you into this part of town, Amu-chan? And with him," Nagihiko pointed at Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked slightly and settled his hands upon Amu's shoulders. She tensed slightly before blushing and looking up at him.

"U-Um, well you see, I lost a bet to Ikuto and so as my punishment I had to come with him for a parfait." Amu looked around.

"Are you sure this isn't an excuse?" Nagihiko chuckled.

"Hmph, it's not. What makes you think that!" Amu crossed her arms and responded in a cool and spicy way.

"Still the same Amu-chan," Nagihiko smiled. Ikuto then decided to cut into the conversation.

"We all know it's just an excuse, right? _Amu._" Ikuto smirked. Amu blushed and turned around towards Ikuto as she started to scold and yell at him like she usually did. Meanwhile, Nagihiko reflected upon these two. Amu was a local teacher at Seiyo Elementary and during her free time, she would help out with different school activities as well. Ikuto, on the other hand, traveled the world with an orchestra as he continued to play his violin. He came back almost every three months just to see Amu and his close relatives. A few years ago, Amu was starting to worry about Ikuto and rest assure, just to be on the safe side, he popped the question to her finally. However, they wouldn't be walking down the aisle anytime soon.

"You two are so adorable together," Nagihiko laughed.

"Nagihiko!" Amu yelled and blushed.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and smiled down at her. Amu stopped for a moment to look up at him and in return, she smiled. Nagihiko smiled at the sight of the couple and then realized that he still needed to look for Rima's clues.

"I'm sorry for this sudden notice but I need to continue this search," Nagihiko said while looking down at the note.

"It's okay, but what note?" Amu tilted her head.

Nagihiko handed over the note as Amu started to read it. Ikuto lowered his head and read it as well before smirking.

"Who knew she had it in her?" Ikuto said. Nagihiko smiled.

"She always was a stubborn girl," Nagihiko murmured.

"Good luck, Nagihiko! I bet you'll find Rima." Amu winked before her and Ikuto exited out of the shop.

_Yeah, I hope so.. _Nagihiko looked around the shop before noticing one familiar spot near the corner by the window. He smiled and headed towards the spot as he sat down. This was the same spot where he and Rima had their parfait together. They sat here for hours, just talking, with a few occasional insults and remarks like usual.

A waitress came by and set down a plate of parfait.

"One order of the original parfait," she grinned.

"Eh? I'm sorry but I didn't order anything," Nagihiko looked up at her.

"It's on the house, kid," She set down a note as well before leaving a confused Nagihiko behind.

His hazel eyes looked down upon the parfait before he smiled softly. Taking a small bite of the parfait, he rememberd how he got to learn more about Rima on that day. How she would giggle at his lame, cheesy jokes or how she would glare at him whenever his answer was better than hers. But through it all, he loved how he was sharing his moment with a friend. It felt like it was only yesterday when it happened.

_"Why do we have to share a parfait?" Rima glared._

_"Aw, Rima-chan. I think it's a fun idea though," Nagihiko smiled._

_Rima stared at him in disbelief before taking the first bite of the parfait. She closed her eyes and savored the flavor before opening them back up to see Nagihiko staring at her in a pleasant way._

_"Don't stare," Rima said._

_"What?"_

_"Don't stare,"_

_Nagihiko chuckled lightly and Rima looked the other way._

_"I'm glad I get to spend time with you like this," Nagihiko took a bite of the parfait. _

_Rima slowly looked at him for a moment before looking down with a slight smile._

_"I suppose I can agree with that.." she whispered. _

Nagihiko leaned back in the booth as he continued to eat small pieces of the parfait with a smile. He clearly remembered that moment and it made him chuckle every time. However, he wondered if Rima knew that they shared an indirect kiss on that day. He shrugged it off and decided to keep it as a secret.

"This clue was easy," he grinned.

As he reached over for the note, he thought of how this was another step closer to finding Rima. Finally, he opened up the note to reveal the next clue on this mysterious adventure.

"_So maybe the second clue was convincing and easy for you. Hmph, like I care. Anyways, here is your next clue. Third clue: I truly smiled at this place."_

"Rima-chan," Nagihiko whined a little.

_How is this going to be easy? You always smile everywhere... _Nagihiko took the last bite of his delicious delicacy before heading out the door. Meanwhile, Amu giggled while walking with Ikuto.

"He's in for a surprise," Amu smiled.

.:_I miss your stupid remarks..._

As Nagihiko continued to walk through town, he rubbed the back of his neck while trying to figure out the next clue. He was slowly catching on to a familiar pattern that he had noticed. He figured out that the first clue dealt with his elementary days and the second clue dealt with his middle school days.

"So does that mean this clue associates with high school?" He stopped and pondered for a moment. Maybe this was just a coincidence though yet Rima could have been planning anything.

He shrugged off the idea and focused upon the idea of Rima's smile. Her delicate, soft smile wandered into his mind and he thought about all the precious times she smiled. Times like her birthday or when they shared that moment at the park after delivering Tsubasa back to his parents. Yet there was that one precious moment that he would cherish forever.

_"Where are you, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko was running in the rain near his house._

_Rima had come over that day, not by choice but by force. Nagihiko had dragged her over since he was bored and the others had plans. They were hanging out around his house until it had started to pour down hard. At that very moment, Nagihiko didn't know where Rima went. He zipped up his jacket and went to search._

_He continued to search around the vast space of his home as he constantly yelled out her name. The wind was picking up and the tree branches around him were swaying really fast. Nagihiko covered his eyes for a moment while the gush of wind blew upon his face but he still didn't give up._

_"N-Nagihiko," a voice hesitantly called out._

_Nagihiko rushed over to the side of the house to see an unbelievable sight. A tree branch had fallen from the storm and Rima's foot was caught underneath it. He saw the pained look on her face and he rushed right over. Tears poured down the sides of her round cheeks as he slowly lifted up the branch. Nagihiko, for once in his life, didn't care what was going on around him because he focused only on what was in front of him; Rima._

_He carefully picked her up and walked towards the porch. His violet hair was drenched and soaked with water but the look in his eyes burned with a fiery passion. Once he arrived on the porch, he set her down and she looked up at him._

_"Are you okay?" he quietly asked._

_"Yes, I absolutely fine," Rima sarcastically said. Nagihiko chuckled. Yet he noticed how Rima was shivering too. Nobody was home at the moment and there was no way of getting back into the house._

_He started to take off his jacket before he slowly took off his shirt. Rima's eyes widened and she blushed with a glare as she looked away. He put his shirt around Rima before hovering the jacket over her head.  
>"I don't need to see you naked, Nagihiko." Rima glared.<em>

_"I bet you secretly do," Nagihiko sarcastically said before looking around. His mom and Baaya weren't coming home until later, about an hour. For now, they just had to wait here on the porch._

_Silence filled the air for a while until Rima decided to speak up._

_"Thank you.." Rima mumbled._

_Nagihiko sweat-dropped and smiled down at Rima. She looked up at him and smiled brightly for once._

_"You saved me even though I didn't demand you to.." she said._

_Nagihiko sweat-dropped again until he noticed that Rima softly laid her head on his shoulder. Her smile right then was the best one he had seen yet._

"We were just seventeen then.." he mumbled.

As he continued to walk, a figure glomped him from behind. His eyes widened and he turned around to see Yaya as well as a quiet Kairi.

"Nagi!" Yaya giggled while Kairi nodded in hello.

"Hello Yaya-chan," he patted her head while she gleamed.

"What are you doing out here, Nagi?" Yaya said as she jumped off of him and clung to Kairi's arm.

"Oh, well, I'm just trying to find Rima-chan since she decided to play this game with me," Nagihiko handed Yaya the note.

Yaya read the note carefully and she giggled.

"Nagi! Fight-o! Fight-o! You can do it!" Yaya cheered which made Nagihiko and Kairi chuckle.

"Ah, Jack. It's been a while, I presume you're going to succeed upon this mission," Kairi tilted his glasses.

Nagihiko bowed and nodded his head while Yaya giggled and sweat-dropped at the scene.

Nagihiko then realized that he was out of the town's location and near his home. He sighed in confusion but assumed that his own two feet led him there. The thought of memories distracted him so much that he didn't even notice where he was going. He looked up at Kairi and Yaya as Yaya blabbered on about random things to Kairi. He smiled softly. Yaya was traveling back and forth from Japan and France for a ballet program while Kairi was a professor in Nagasaki, who studied many aspects of life.

"Sorry to intrude, please forgive us," Kairi bowed while Nagihiko tensed.

"It's okay." Nagihiko smiled. Yaya waved her hands happily as Kairi dragged her away in the opposite direction.

Nagihiko chuckled and moved forward towards his house. As he walked, he noticed the huge gate and mansion that was familiar to him. He smiled at the place where he grew up in. So many good and bad memories laid at this very house and a feeling of hope washed over his heart.

He came up closer to his house before noticing a note sticking on the gate. He reached over for it and opened it up gently; revealing the last clue.

_"So you've found my last clue? I'm surprised you've made it this far. Here's your last clue: Tears don't suit me, but a smile does."_

Nagihiko's thought instantly clicked and he grinned. He noticed that Rima wasn't very good with clues but this one was the best of all.

Meanwhile, Yaya pouted at Kairi and said,"It's almost time."

.:_I miss your love.._

The sound of footsteps making friction against the ground could be heard as Nagihiko ran over towards the local park. He watched as the clouds roamed by and the sun was gone. The moon laid up in the sky as it shone with all its might. In Nagihiko's vision, a familiar cherry blossom tree appeared.

He stopped and panted as he looked all around.

"Rima-chan.." he called out.

No move was made at all. Suddenly, he saw a shadow wisp around the corner of the tree and so he walked up towards it. A rush of memories entered his mind but only a certain line repeated over and over.

"Tears don't suit you but a smile does.." he whispered as he finally reached the tree.

"Got you!" Nagihiko said while wrapping his arms around Rima's waist. She squeaked a little and glared up at him as he smiled.

"Took you long enough. Now put me down," she said.

"Nope, I like this position," he winked down at her.

He smiled at her as he recalled all the thoughts about her. This was the girl who started off with a hating passion for him, who then became friends, and eventually fell in love with. She was the cherry blossom that inspired him to dance and to move forth in life. His "enemy", which he didn't really see her as from the beginning even if she did, his friend, and his girlfriend.. this is who she was to him.

"So care to explain why you made this game?" he asked as he turned her around, hands still upon her waist.

"It's simple, I got tired of waiting," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

"Of what?" Nagihiko asked.

"Geez, this is why you're so feminine at times," she pouted before slipping a small velvet box into his hands. He had a confused look upon his face and then he looked down at the box that laid in his hands. He opened it up to see a ring with a little note attached to it.

"_Will you marry me?"_

Nagihiko's eyes widened and he looked at Rima who was blushing and looking away.

"Rima-chan, it's usually the man who pops the question." Nagihiko pointed out.

"You sexist-pig," he cringed at her comment.

"Rima-chan," he whined.

"This is why you're such a cross-dresser." Rima twirled a lock of her golden hair.

"But I can't help it if at times I miss your touch, or your feminine voice, or your cocky smiles, or your stupid remarks, or even your love..." Rima stared at the ground.

"And I love what you did with each clue. One for elementary, middle, and high school. And finally, the most important one of all - you." Nagihiko smiled while Rima smiled softly back. However..

"And besides, who said a girl couldn't be allowed to propose.. unless.. you don't want to marry me..." The usual crocodile tears started to form on the corner of her eyes and Nagihiko smirked as he got down on one knee. He was going to risk an important move. This was the girl he knew that he could deal with and grow into a family with for the rest of his life.

"Rima-chan, you know those tears won't work on me. You're so cute when you do that though, but nice try. However, you're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. And there's no act to that. So will you please marry me?" he sincerely asked.

_I didn't expect him to propose as a comeback. _Rima looked down at him and noticed that this was the same guy she basically grew up with. Her once enemy who then turned into her lover. Even if he was still feminine in ways.

"Yes," she blushed. Nagihiko smiled and grinned at his bold choice. As he slipped the precious ring onto her ring finger, he paused and smiled at the moment. He then looked into her golden, amber eyes and leaned in. His lips pressed gently against hers as he lifted her arms up and around his neck. Their bodies pressed closer together as his fingers gracefully felt the sides of her curves before fully rounding her waist. A feeling of bliss washed over them as they continued to kiss under the moonlight.

As they gently let go, Rima smiled up at him and said,"Happy Birthday."

Nagihiko smiled before the sound of numerous voices neared them. The couple turned towards the direction of the voices and saw their friends.

"So! Is it happening?" Amu happily asked Rima.

Rima looked away and quietly mumbled a word.

"Eh? Rima-tan, Yaya can't hear you!" Yaya cupped her ear.

"Y..s..." she said.

"Speak up," Utau stubbornly said.

"Yes, sheesh." Rima turned away and as if one cue, Yaya jumped in and glomped Rima. Rima lost her balance for a moment and ended up bumping against Amu. The three friends fell to the ground and laughed. Nagihiko watched as he smiled before Kukai slapped him on the back and grinned. Tadase soon joined the group of friends and smiled. Meanwhile, Kairi smiled along with a smirk from Ikuto.

"What a wonderful birthday.." Nagihiko smiled as he looked up at the tree gently.

* * *

><p><strong>HI. Um, so this is for Nagihiko's birthday. Uh, yeah. Nothing much to say.<strong>

**So like any other fan girl would say,"KYAA!11! HAPPYY BIRTHDAY NAGI! I LUV UUU11! RIMAHIKO RULEZZ!"**

**Or something like that. I hope you enjoyed this. (:**

**Have a wonderful birthday, Nagihiko.**


End file.
